ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexis Kerib
Alexis Kerib (アレクシス・ケリヴ, Arekushisu Kerivu) is the main antagonist of SSSS.Gridman. He is an immortal, misanthropic cosmic being who, unlike his predecessors Khan Digifer/Kilokahn, sought to feed on others' emotional suffering and manipulate insecure humans such as Akane Shinjo so he can twist their mental states inside out for such purpose as means to amuse himself. Personality Alexis is shown to behave in gentlemanly way, speaking in a calm and polite manner. While his dynamics with Akane parallel that of Khan Digifer/Kilokahn and Takeshi Todo/Malcolm Frink in seeing her as tool for his own benefit (a fact that is hinted at by Anosillus II), his relationship with her seems a more positive one, as he praises Akane's kaiju designs and is visibly shocked by Akane's tantrums, noting this uncharacteristic behavior as "violent". This however, masked his true color as a parasitic master manipulator who used to exploit Akane's negative emotions so he can harness it as a power source, having implied to have done the same on others like her. A hint of this was when he pretended to be polite to Anti before using his own weapon to attack him. Because of his supposed immortality, Alexis became plagued with deep emptiness which he believed can only quenched by feeding others' pain from ruining their ideals over and over again as much as it increased his power. Appearance Unlike Khan Digifer/Kilokhan, Alexis Kerib throughout much of the series has the ability to occupy the same physical space as the human characters, though when first introduced he appears on Akane's computer screen similarly to the original Gridman series. He is very tall, towering over the human characters. His coloration is largely black, though his cloak appears deep Royal Blue in some images; the inside of his cloak is red, as indicated by the flare at the base, as is his glowing visor; his mouth, which glows when he speaks, the smoke that emanates from his head, and a pair of shoulder guards that appear to be plating of some kind, are turquoise; he has silver chains with large links wrapped around his shoulders, between the turquoise plating and a large pair of rigid, upward-pointed shoulder guards that match his cloak; on the underside of the large shoulder guards are glowing red terminal lights, with gray cords extending from near where his absent arms should be to his back; lastly, he has another pair of gray cords extending from either side of his mouth to the turquoise plating on his shoulders. His head is an odd shape vaguely reminiscent of a Christmas tree, or possibly a witch's hat. Abilities With Instance Abreaction, he can bring the kaiju sculptures Akane makes to life and set them on the city or anywhere else she wants. Trivia * He was one of the characters in the scrapped show Gridman F, in the same role as he is now. * Unlike Khan Digifer/Kilokahn, who resembles Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, Alexis' design more closely alludes to the following characters: ** Over Justice: The design of Alexis' facial features greatly resemble that of Over Justice from Space Patrol Luluco, another Trigger production. Interestingly, they share the same Japanese voice actor, Tetsu Inada. **'Scourge a.k.a. Black Convoy': Like the majority of characters in SSSS.Gridman, Alexis' design also draws on elements from the Transformers series, namely the character Scourge (ja:Black Convoy), an evil lookalike of Optimus Prime (ja:Fire Convoy) from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (ja:Transformers: Car Robots). In fact, Alexis' body and shoulder guards share the same coloration as Scourge. *Interestingly, according to Alexis' voice actor Tetsu Inada, Akira Amemiya stated that Alexis is neither cosmic being nor immortal from start, but rather the corrupted form of Over Justice himself, specifically his future self. During his thousand of years multiverse journey, Over Justice became corrupted at some point and his darkness spawned Alexis Kerib within him on the same vein with Demon Beast Horrors from Garo series or Heartless from Kingdom Hearts franchise. The dark entity soon took over Over Justice and proceeded to feed on negative emotions to survive before eventually purged from its host and Akane in courtesy of Gridman's Fixer Beam. Whereas the purified Over Justice may return as Gridman Justice later on, his dark-half Alexis, which has been reduced into a sentient fragment as seen in the final episode, remained in Gridman's custody and had to await for his trials. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:SSSS.Gridman Category:Programs Category:Digifer